


Staring

by i_just_knew1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_knew1013/pseuds/i_just_knew1013





	Staring

She stares at his chest sometimes when she talks. It’s like she can’t focus on the things she needs to say when she is looking at his face. When she looks at his face, she gets lost in his hazel eyes and the strong curve of his jaw. She can’t look at his mouth either, with it’s perfect cupid’s bow that fits exactly in to that plump bottom half. Oh no, she definitely cannot look at his face. Even that mole on his cheek mocks her and tests her level of propriety. No, his chest is safer. When she stares at his chest, she can focus, she can think. 

Most of the time. Other times, his chest is the distraction. On these days, when she looks at his chest, she is reminded of the haven it provides from the outside world. Some days when everything around her is crashing down, she just wants to tuck her face under his chin, feel his long arms envelop her like a warm breeze on a hot summer night, and let the rest of the world fade away.


End file.
